Secrets of the Heart Redux
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: Hermione has a secret. One which only one other person knows. With everything that's happening, will she tell the one person she refused to tell?
1. Safe

**Secrets of the Heart **

**Redux**

* * *

It was a lovely clear afternoon for a day in England, a fact both the Grangers commented on as they watched their daughter and friend talk in quiet whispers while they dance in the backyard under the shade of a tree. They had finally met the shy boy properly at the end of the school year when Hermione had dragged them over to see him be belittled by his relatives. It was the sight of his uncle manhandling the boy into a car that made both of them agree that as soon as they could, they would get him out of there. It wasn't until after the two weeks he needed to stay there for that they rang up the Dursleys and proceeded to lie through their teeth to get him out of there. The next day, they left and collected him.

Now, half way through the holidays, they got to see a sight they hadn't seen for years; their daughter happy and relaxed. They knew of everything that was happening in her world and although they wished she wouldn't involve herself, they knew she would to help and protect the boy she was dancing with. Sighing, Mrs Granger brought her small cup to her mouth, taking a mouthful of the honey tea Harry had made for them. Smiling at the sweet gesture, she took another sip just as the doorbell rang. Looking at her husband, she rolled her eyes at the napping man and got up. As she was nearing the door, the bell rang again, but what followed made her frown. It sounded like someone was just slapped. Pulling open the door, she stared in confusion as the woman who had informed them about Hermione glared at them bearded man standing beside her. Seeing movement, she looked down and saw the man rubbing at his red hand. Looking back up, she smiled.

"Professor Dumbledore I assume." She said cheerfully, holding her hand out.

Smiling just as widely, the old wizard shook her hand. "Mrs Granger, a pleasure to meet you."

Turning to the reserved woman, she held out her hand again. "Professor McGonagall, wonderful to see you again."

The woman gave a small smile in return. "And you."

"May we speak to you and your husband Mrs Granger?" Dumbledore asked clasping his hands together.

"Of course, we've just been sitting on the veranda drinking some tea." She said, stepping aside to let them in. "Hermione and her friend are out the back too if you wish to see her as well."

Both magical beings looked at the other, a frown of confusion crossing Minerva's face as she remembered Hermione telling her once she had no friends in the muggle world. Following the retreating woman, they stepped out on to the veranda, only to be stopped by the hands of the woman they were following on their arms.

"It looks like that talk will have to wait for a few moments Professor." She whispered.

Following her line of sight, they saw Hermione dancing the waltz with Harry. Before either of them could say anything, the music changed to a slower song and the pair moved closer to each other. Hermione's pale arms wound around Harry's neck, while her head rested peacefully on his shoulder. Completing the look, Harry rested his cheek on top of Hermione's head and loosely wrapped his arms around her slender waist. As they slowly danced on the spot, the Professors noticed that both of them danced with their eyes closed, both trusting the other wouldn't lead them into anything.

The three adults stood there watching as the couple swayed to the music, but only one heard the whispered confession of the young lady.

"I love you."

Smiling sadly, Harry turned his head and kissed her lightly on her crown before looking over to the veranda, finally noticing their professors standing there. Catching McGonagall's eyes, he saw a flash of longing before it was covered with her steely mask. He sighed and closed his eyes once again, finishing the dance with his friend.

When the music stopped and no more followed, Hermione pulled back and opened her eyes, tears gathering the sight of the wrong shade of green. "I thought…" She whispered, the first of many tears to fall.

"I know." He whispered back, giving her a small smile and pulling her into a hug, "I know," He sighed. "We have guests."

Pulling back, he wiped away the tears and smiled at her brightly before turning serious. "You are a vonderful dancer, Herm-nin-y." He said, stomping his foot and giving a small bow.

Laughing, Hermione slapped him on the arm. "Don't be mean."

"Of course not." He laughed, holding his arm out for her to take. "Shall we adjourn to the veranda for some tea, my lady?"

Laughing even more, he brunette looped her arm through his and nodded. "We shall."

Together they turned to the veranda and it took everything for Hermione to keep the smile on her face when she saw the woman standing beside her mother. Swallowing around the lump in her throat, she gripped Harry's arm tighter and allowed him to walk her to the veranda, the sound of her mother clapping doing nothing to calm her racing heart.

"That was beautiful dear. And you Harry, where did you learn to dance?" Jean asked, smiling brightly.

"Oh, ahh, well Professor McGonagall taught me." He said, only to be cut off by the dry response of his head of house.

"I most certainly did not teach you that last one, Mr Potter."

"Yes but that was only because my arm was in a sling." He shot back, smirking. "But in all honesty I was following Hermione in that last one."

"Me?" Hermione asked, a frown forming, "I wasn't leading. You were."

Harry laughed. "Me? Hermione the last time I tried leading, you ended up using a cane for weeks."

"Yes, well." She said, turning away from him. "Why are you here Professors?"

"We're here to talk to you and your parents about recent developments in our world." Dumbledore said, smiling.

Harry and Hermione shared a look before sitting down and looking up at them with the same look of expectation on both their faces. Mrs Granger sat back down in her spot and pour out another two cups of tea for the Professors. As the two professors sat down, in the newly conjured chairs, Hermione leant across to snap her fingers in front of his nose to gain his attention. When he didn't move, both the Granger woman rolled their eyes.

Glancing back at Harry, she smirked. "Watch this." Turning back to her father, she sniffed. "Daddy, I failed my Transfiguration exam." She cried, sounding much like she was really crying.

Instantly the man sat up straight, eyes wide. "Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry. I know how much-" He stopped speaking, finally noticing the amused smile his daughter was giving him.

"That's not nice dear."

"We have guests dear. " Mrs Granger chuckled, drawing her husband's attention to the two visitors to her left.

Smiling at the woman he recognised from her first visit five years ago, Hugo stretched across the table. "Professor McGonagall, lovely to see you again."

"And you." Minerva said, bowing her head slightly, although her focus was still on the two smiling teens across from her.

Turning towards the older wizard, he shook his hand. "You must be Hermione's Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Pleasure to finally meet you."

"You as well Mr Granger."

Sitting back down, he leant back in his chair and looked at the magical folk seriously. "Now what is it that you've come to speak to us about?"

"Well Mr Granger," Professor McGonagall started, seeing that Dumbledore was too busy watching the young man across from him, "There have been some…serious developments in our world that have us concerned about your daughters safety." She said, not wanting to give too much away, as both the professors had planned on only talking to the parents and not the fifth year.

"Is it to do with this Voldemort fellow?"

The only person to react to the name was McGonagall; she barely had the chance to recover from her sharp flinch when Dumbledore leant forward, a frown marring his usually calm face.

"How do you know about him?"

"Professor Dumbledore," Jean said, turning serious, "Hermione does not keep secrets from us, especially serious ones like a mad man wanting to kill Harry and take over the wizarding world."

Half way through the other woman's short rant, Minerva saw something she hadn't seen in five years, guilt crossing Miss Grangers blank expression. Seeing this, she realized the girl had not told her parents everything, but what they were she did not know. And it seemed that she wasn't the only one to see it either as Harry reached across and took hold of her hand. Forcing down her irrational jealousy, she turned back to the adults.

"Yes well," The bearded man cleared his throat, "What with Miss Grangers close connection to Harry, she has become a target of Voldemort and his followers."

Settling her cup down on the table, Hermione frowned. "That's not entirely correct Professor."

Every eye turned to face her.

"Pardon dear girl?"

"You say I'm a target because of my friendship with Harry, but that is incorrect. You see, Voldemort, while a half-blood himself, is a Purest, and as such, anyone who holds the status of anything else is a target. By that alone, I am a target." She explained, looking blanking into the empty blue eyes of her Headmaster. "Not because of Harry."

An uneasy silence fell over the table. What Hermione said was true, and they all knew it.

"Yes, you are correct my dear girl, I apologize."

Nodding her head in acceptance, she picked her cup back up; ignoring the amused smile Harry gave her.

"Back to the reason we are here, with Hermione being a target of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, we have come to discuss the idea of moving her to a safer location." McGonagall started, her clipped tones breaking everyone from their thoughts. "And as young Mr Potter is here as well, he would be moved as well."

"Is it really necessary Professors?" Hermione asked, looking between them.

"There have been some…incidents, Miss Granger." Minerva said.

"You mean the disappearances of Muggles. Yes we know about those, we have been reading the news, or what's passing as news." She mumbled the last bit into her cup, remembering some of the less kind articles about her friend.

Again an uneasy silence fell over the group. And again it was broken by McGonagall.

"Yes Miss Granger, we believe it is necessary."

"Very well, Harry and I will go and pack while you fill in Mum and Dad." Without giving either of her Professors a chance to speak, Hermione stood up and walked into the house.

Shaking his head, Harry stood up as well. "Always practical." He joked, looking at the amused couple.

"That she is my boy." Mr Granger sighed, "That she is."

Following his friend inside, he walked up the stairs to her room, he had been living out of his trunk since he came home with her and as such, had very little that needed to be packed. Leaning against the door, he watched as his friend pulled out some of her casual clothes and packed them neatly into her trunk which was almost full from her school supplies.

"Are you okay Hermione?" He asked softly, not wanting anyone else overhearing their conversation.

"Fine."

Sighing, he walked into the room and helped her with folding her clothes. "You barely looked at her since you saw her."

"I said I'm fine."

"You're not." He sighed, turning to look at her. "You haven't been since third year."

Continuing with her task, Hermione turned her back to him. "Drop it Harry."

"You should tell her."

"What?" Hermione asked, freezing in her spot.

"You should tell her."

"Why?"

"Because I think she returns your feelings Hermione. I really do."

The young brunette looked at her friend for a moment before turning back to her trunk. "You need to pack."

Sighing, Harry pushed himself off the bed and left the room, calling over his shoulder. "Think about it."

* * *

Not long later, they were gathered up by Professor McGonagall who shrunk their cases and lead them down stairs to say good bye. Walking over to stand by the door and the Headmaster, she watched as both teens hugged Jean tightly, promising to be careful and to write before moving onto her husband. As expected, Hermione hugged him, repeating her promises, but what surprised both the Professors was seeing Harry hug the man, promising to keep Hermione safe.

"I will do my best Sir."

Nodding, he clapped the boy on the back. "Good man."

Stepping back, Hermione and Harry looked at their Professor as they shok hands with the Grangers one last time before turning to them.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." The chorused.

"We'll be apparating." Dumbledore said holding his arm out. "Miss Granger?"

Taking his arm, Hermione waved to her parents. "We'll be home soon." And with that she was gone.

Being the last two, Minerva held her arm out for Harry. When he didn't take it, she frowned. "Something wrong Mr Potter?"

Looking up, Harry felt is cheeks heat up. "It's not like the Floo is it Professor?"

A look of understanding made its way across the strong features of his Professor. "No Mr Potter, it is not."

Relaxing, he took hold of her velvet clad arm before looking back at his friends parents. "I'll protect her as much as I can."

Nodding to the couple once more, Minerva turned on the spot and disapparated.


	2. Goodbye

_Just a little side note from me, if, by some chance you've managed to miss it, this is a retake on one of my very first Hermione/Minerva stories, and as such, much of the content will be the same, just improved and hopefully longer. _

* * *

Hermione watched her best friend from her spot beside the large telescope. Much to her relief, and secretly Harry's, Ron had goon back to the tower after neither of them had spoken for over an hour. But now, sitting there with the sky slowly turning dark as night fell, Hermione finally spoke, her voice sounding loud in the heavy silence.

"We're going back to my parents' house tomorrow." She said, standing up.

When no response came, she walked over to where Harry was standing and looked down, instantly regretting it as her mind filled with the image of Dumbledore lying lifelessly on the ground directly under her.

"I've decided to remove every memory of us and the wizarding world my parents have and send them to Australia for protection before we leave for Bill and Fleurs wedding."

"I still think you should stay here."

Hermione shook her head. "I'd be in more danger here then with you. Besides, you'll end up captured before the week is out without me."

Harry gave a small chuckle. "Yeah."

They fell silent as their attention was drawn to the bright red bird flying towards the forest, singing a haunting tune. Both of them sighed and looked down. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Harry twirl the locket in his hand. "So it was fake."

"Yeah."

Letting out a sigh, Hermione turned around and leant back against the railing. "This isn't going to be easy."

"When is it?"

Giving a small smile, she looked at him again before turning and shaking her head. "With us? Never." Another sigh, "This time next year we could celebrating."

"Or dead."

"Or dead." She repeated softly.

Turning around to stand in much the same position as his fiend, Harry tucked the fake locket into his pocket. "You should tell her."

"No."

"Why not? You agreed with me, we could be dead this time next year and you'd never have told her."

"It wouldn't make a difference." She argued.

Looking at her, Harry frowned. "Do you honestly believe that you could live without telling her?"

"Why would that matter? I'd be dead."

The frown deepened. "Hermione."

Sigh. "I'll think about it."

"Good." Turning back around, he looked over the dark forest as the sun set. "We should go and eat."

Neither of them moved.

* * *

The next day, after barely any sleep, Hermione sat down next to Harry at the table and handed him a thick envelope without a word. Looking between her and the envelope, Harry frowned. When no word was spoken, he turned it over and felt his eyes widen at the name written in his friend neat writing.

_Minerva_

"You're going to do it." He whispered, looking at her with a small smile.

Hermione shook her head. "No."

"Huh?"

Taking the letter back, she slipped it into her pocket. "It's charmed to be delivered to her upon my death."

"Oh."

Neither spoke until they left the Great Hall to go back to the tower to finish packing, leaving the other third to continue stuffing his face. As they were the only ones in the hall, Harry pulled out his own envelope, showing it to his friend.

"I wrote one too."

"For who?"

"Holly."

Hermione nodded in understanding. They both knew that after they left Hermione's house, they would only have one person to say goodbye to if they didn't make it through the war, and thanks to Harry's pushing, she was prepared much like he was. She only wished she needn't have to.

* * *

An hour later the trio walked down the pathway to the train for the last time. None of them spoke, all of them realizing that the importance of taking everything in, just in case. But as Ron hopped in, Harry and Hermione stopped, both turning to look up at the castle they had called home for the last six years.

"I'm going to miss Hogwarts." Hermione whispered, wishing she could say who she was really going to miss.

Knowing exactly what she wanted to say, Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his side. "I know."

For a moment the two stood there, gazing at the ancient building until the final whistle blew. Sighing, Harry dropped his arm and turned around. "Time to go." He whispered, stepping inside.

As she was about to pull herself up, Hermione mentally wished Minerva good bye, only to be stopped by a light touch on her arm. Spinning around, Hermione was surprised to see the woman of her thoughts standing in front of her, a forlorn look on her face.

"See you next year Miss Granger."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying. She had made the decision not to tell the Professor that she, Harry and Ron wouldn't be returning the following year in fear that she would break down and tell her everything. Taking a deep breath, she gave her favourite Professor a sharp nod and a quiet reply.

"Good bye Professor McGonagall."

To her it sounded much like a final farewell, and by the confused expression directed at her, it sounded much like one to Minerva as well. Giving another sharp nod, she turned and stepped up into the train, shutting the door behind her. She stood there for a moment, taking the time to gather her thoughts and calm herself. When the train started moving, she made her way to the other side, intent on finding her friends, only Harry stood just around the corner, clearly waiting for her.

"Are you okay?"

Looking at him, she didn't bother hiding the tears that had gathered, but she managed a weak smile. "I'm fine."

* * *

_To see pictures to go along with this story, and others, click on the link for my tumblr page or my facebook page. _

_Ro._


	3. Letters

Hermione was both glad and depressed that she was leaving Hogwarts for the final time today. Glad because she would finally be able to move on from her crushing feelings towards the Headmistress, and sad because she wouldn't be able to see the woman daily as she had grown accustomed to over the years. In the last month, she had grown increasingly distant from everyone, except Harry of course, he refused to let her retreat into herself like she had after her return from Australia, where her parents had remained, not knowing they had a daughter who brought about the end of a dark lord. And if she was honest with herself, she was grateful for it. She, and him, had already lost so much from the war, to lose each other would just be the final nail in the coffin. Sighing heavily, she looked around the common room once more before making her way down to breakfast. Everything had been packed and would be taken down to the train during breakfast.

As she walked down the hallways, occasionally passing the odd student, her thoughts turned back to the war. While there were no physical marks of what had happened, Hermione could see the scorch marks from curses and broken glass and stone where walls had crumbled. In the very hallway she stood in now, she could see the woman who held her heart running full tilt down the corridor, her dark robes torn and covered in dust and blood, yelling for the suits of armour to defend the school. She had only seen it for a second, but what she hadn't her mind filled in with great detail. The few strands of hair flying free from her bun, glasses sitting crookedly on her nose and thin cut running from mouth to eye.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Spinning around, Hermione came face to face with her best friend. "You should be at breakfast." Hermione admonished as he walked up to her.

Shrugging, he slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "You weren't there, so I came to find you. 'Course I realized you'd be here after checking the tower, but oh well."

Hermione shook her head. "What's so special about this hallway?" She asked, looking around her with a frown. It didn't appear any more special than the one she had walked down before.

"Hermione," Harry said softly, gently turning her around to face the large wooden door she had come to know fairly well over her years of education.

"Minerva's old office."

For a moment they stood in silence, both staring at the door until Hermione's started shaking.

"Oh god."

Acting quicker than he ever thought he would, he pulled Hermione into a tight hug, carefully running his hand through her thick curls. He didn't whisper any calming words or try to tell her everything would be fine because long ago they agreed to never lie to each other. And he knew that nothing would ever be fine for his friend, not unless she told the older woman the truth about her feelings. Eventually his friend calmed enough and she pulled away, hastily wiping at her cheeks.

She didn't apologize, and he didn't expect one.

"Come on, we need to eat."

With that they left for the Great Hall.

* * *

The atmosphere of the hall was a mixture of sad, joy and for some anger. Not everyone had gotten the results they had wanted, some were glad to finally being able to go home where they could put of any work until the last week of vacation and others were mad at being ignored. Ron being one of them. For the past year Hermione had barely talked to him even though they still sat together to eat each day and worked on their essays together, she had pulled back from him. And as much as everyone liked to believe, he wasn't as thick as he appeared, he knew she had started withdrawing the moment he had kissed her in the chamber. And as much as he would love to date her, he wished they could still be friends.

Sighing, he looked down into his porridge. He wasn't all that hungry, and if it wasn't for seeing his two friends walk into the hall, he would have left and started making his way down to the train. When Hermione sat down beside him, he smiled slightly.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How're you feeling?" He asked, seeing the slight redness to her eyes and nose.

"Oh you know, sad to be leaving, happy to have finished."

Ron nodded, knowing exactly what she meant, or so he thought. "I know, it feels like we're leaving home."

Hermione made a non-committal sound and started eating.

Ron sighed and turned back to his food, at least they had spoken this time.

* * *

An hour later, the trio made their way to the train. Although Hermione wasn't really talking, the boys were trying to keep her in the conversation, and that made her smile. Eventually though, Hermione slipped further back from them, just watching them as they talked animatedly about the quidditch match they were going to have when they got to the Burrow. Smiling again, she resigned herself to watching the from under the tree, being the only one in the large miss-matched family to not enjoy flying. Perhaps she could invite Luna around.

"Are you going to tell her?"

Hermione jumped at the dreamy tone, not having noticed the blonde girl walking beside her. "Pardon?"

"Professor McGonagall. Are you going to tell her?" She inquired, looking at her with her wide blue eyes. "I think you should. You've been so sad lately."

Hermione blinked as the girl continued.

"Of course you don't have to, I understand the fear of being rejected, but I don't think she would." She smiled at her. "Tell her." And with that she wandered down the platform, meeting up with Neville and Ginny.

Hermione stood there, frowning. How did Luna know? The only person she actually told was Harry, and he would never tell someone else, not unless she said he could. So how did she know? She was pulled from her musings by the whistle of the train, much like she had at the end of her sixth year. Sighing, she moved to step up into the train, only to freeze when she hear the soft voice of none other than the Headmistress.

"Will your goodbye be so final this time round Miss Granger?"

Turning around in the doorway, Hermione looked down at the other woman, noting the absence of her hat made her look shorter. Slipping her hand into her back pocket, Hermione fingered the thick envelope as she replied.

"I don't know," She said, pulling it out, "You tell me."

Handing the older witch the revealing letter, she pulled the door shut.

"Good bye Professor McGonagall."

Not giving the other woman a chance to respond she turned and left the small space quickly, almost running into Harry. She should have known he would be there, just as he had been before they went on the run.

"Are you alright?"

This time she didn't bother with a smile, falling into his open arms. "No, I'm not."


	4. Decissions

Minerva stood there, watching as the train left the station, taking away the person who held her heart for the last time. She stared after the train until it was gone from view, hidden behind a mountain around the bend of the track. Even then, she still stood there, trying to get her crushing emotions under control. Sighing, she looked down at what she presumed to be a lengthy letter in her hand. Curiosity got the better of her, and before she knew it, she had broken the wax seel and was pulling out the multiple piece of parchment. She could tell the one of the letters were older than the rest, the wear marks showing it had been folded and unfolded many times. Taking that one, she turned around and started walking back up the trail to the school, all the while reading the swirling script of her favourite pupil.

_Dear Minerva, _

_Today is the first day without Professor Dumbledore somehow protecting the students in the school, it also is the last day that I will be setting foot in the school until this war is over. Before he died, Professor Dumbledore and Harry started working together to find a way to end Voldemort. We are going to continue with this, it is the only way this blasted war will finally end. But before we do that, Harry and I will be returning to my home to visit my parents before I send them away to protect them._

_However, this is not the reason I am writing this letter to you. There is a large possibility that I will not survive this year and I do not want to die knowing that I never told you the truth. This letter is charmed to be delivered to you upon my death. Here goes. For the last four years I have been carrying around a secret that I promised myself I would never tell. However, fate had other ideas. Harry found out in our third year and since then, he has been trying to convince me to tell you. _

_I am in love. More precise, I am in love with a woman, something that I have been taught to be a sin from a young age. For the last four years I have been in love with you. At first I thought it was just hero worship, a deep admiration for my mentor, but the moment you handed me the time turner, I've known. _

_As I was a student, one under your care, I knew you could not return my feelings, and why would you? I am nothing more than another student to you, one of the many you have taught. As such, I resigned myself to never telling, but Harry convinced me to write you. With my parents gone, and the risk of Harry dying exceptionally large, you are the only person I have left, and I do not wish to leave this world without you knowing._

_I love you Minerva._

_Goodbye._

_Miss Granger._

Looking up from the shaking parchment, Minerva entered the school grounds, the large iron gates opening without a sound. She still had the second letter to read, but first she wished to get inside. Once the large oak doors swung shut behind her, she slipped the worn letter to the back of the pile and started reading the second, shorter letter.

_Dear Minerva,_

_This time at the end of sixth year I was writing the letter you no doubt just finished reading, believing that I wouldn't survive to see the end of Voldemort. Well I did. And nothing has changed since I wrote that letter. I am still very much in love with you, so much that I have stopped talking to Ron. He wishes to date me, but I cannot do that. I could never enter into a relationship knowing that I could not give them my heart as it already belongs to you. _

_I fear that this goodbye will be as final as the last, only this time it will be for good._

_I love you Minerva._

_Miss Granger. _

Carefully Minerva folded up the letters and slipped them back into their protective envelope. Turning it over in her hands, she tapped the corner against her palm. Contrary to what Hermione believed, she did return her feelings, very much so, but she was so young. Too young. Looking down, she stared at her name, written in the same dark blue ink that the letters were written in, the same ink she had given the girl for Christmas in her fourth year. Sighing, she shook her head and slipped the envelope into the inside pocket of her robes, right above her heart.

"Are you going to go after her?"

Jumping, Minerva spun around, wand held tightly at her side. "Rolanda!"

There, leaning against the wall casually stood Hooch, dressed in her favourite satin robes. "Are you going to go after her?" She asked, looking at her friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Minerva ground out, spinning back around to walk away.

Unfortunately for her, Hooch was faster. Before she could blink, the hawk eyed woman was standing in front her. "She loves you."

"She is young and confused. I will not take advantage of that." She argued, her Scottish lilt coming through.

"Minerva."

"No," She hissed, looking her in the eye. "I will not take advantage of her. She will get over me in time." Turning around once more, she marched down the hall, her robes bellowing out behind her.

"But will you?" Rolanda called out, "Will you get over her?"

When she didn't hear a word in reply, she growled, spinning around, intent on getting back to her own quarters to write some letters. She only wanted her friend to be happy, to not end up like her. Shaking her head, she whispered the password to her quarters and entered, mulling over what she was going to do.

On the other side of the castle, Minerva walked up the seconds stair case to her private quarters, thinking over the question she had just been asked. Glancing to the photograph of her and Hermione that was sitting on her mantle, the one place she could see it from anywhere in the room.

"Never. But I'm going to try."


	5. H Harpie

Sitting under the large tree in the Weasley's back yard, Harry lazily watched as the twins rode their brooms high above the miniature Quidditch field, both trying to outdo the other. Since the war, the two had become closer than ever, especially with Fred's brush with death. Sighing, the raven haired boy stretched out, wanting to soak up as much sun as he could before being called back inside for lunch. Not long later, he closed his eyes, only to open them again moments later when one of the twins slowly flew over to him and hovered just in front of him. In readying himself to sleep, he had missed the wild gestures and loud conversation between the twins.

Smirking at the boy in front of him, Fred, Harry concluded, spoke, much louder than usual. "George was wondering if you'd like to join us in a game."

It took a moment for his brain to register the words spoken, but when they did, he smiled and looked at the other twin who was determinedly looking anywhere but at him. "I would to George," He answered, pushing himself up, "Just let me grab my broom."

Both twins nodded their head, Fred moving back into position while Harry made his way towards the Burrow. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he smiled at his best friend and the woman of the house. "Hey Hermione, Mrs Weasley." He greeted them as he passed through the kitchen.

Both women turned around, each giving him a smile, Hermiones being less cheerful then Mrs Weasleys. It hurt Harry deeply knowing that Hermione had put her heart on the line because of his urging, and ended up broken hearted. He had apologized the moment he realized that the Professor was not going to respond to his friends letter. He had been so sure that her feelings were returned, he still was.

"Harry dear, how many times have I asked you to call me Molly." The older woman chided gently.

Blushing slightly, Harry looked at his worn trainers. "Sorry Molly." It wasn't the first time he'd forgotten, and he doubted it'd be the last.

"That's quite alright dear," She said, wiping her hands on her apron, "There's a letter for you in the table."

"Thanks."

Any thoughts of playing with the twins left his mind at the mention of the letter, only one person would write to him at the moment as everyone else was either at the Burrow with him or dead. Walking over to the tabled, he easily spotted the letter where it rested against an old tea pot. Picking it up, he read the sharp slanted writing on the envelope.

_Harry Potter_

_From one H. Harpie_

Smiling, he opened it and pulled out the single sheet of parchment, covered in the same silver writing.

_Seeker,_

_When you told me about your friends' feelings towards our esteemed 'Mistress, I was not surprised, but when you continued on and said you believed them to be returned, I thought you were joking. But as you told me to, I watched and I agree. When you left last week, I found her reading what looked like a long letter, and after our discussion about this letter you wrote before leaving, I assumed it was something similar from Her._

_By now you must have realized that the 'Mistress is not going to respond and will most likely try to stay out of Her way from now on. She won't allow herself to do what her heart wishes. She believes that She is confused about what she feels and won't take advantage of that, or her youth. _

_I suggest we meet and come up with a plan of attack as I fear neither will make another move._

_Reply with when and where you think would be the best place to meet and I'll be there._

_H. Harpie. _

Harry frowned as he finished reading the letter. Folding it back up, he slipped it back into its envelope and thought. McGonagall was one of the brightest people Harry knew, so why couldn't she see that Hermione loved her with her whole being. Sighing, he turned around and looked at his friend, wanting nothing more than to take away her pain.

Hearing the sigh, Hermione turned around, frowning at the dejected look he had. Walking over, she touched him on the shoulder, drawing his attention. "Harry, what's the matter?"

Harry shook his head, pushing away the crushing thoughts and smiled. "Nothing, I just have to meet up with a friend tomorrow." He said, glancing over to where his friends mother stood, no doubt listening.

Hermione frowned, she knew who he was meeting up with, but what she didn't understand was why he couldn't say it. It's not like they were together. Nodding slowly, she turned back around and started helping the other woman plate the food. They both knew that Molly wanted nothing more than for Harry to marry Ginny, but Harry had told her that that would never happen. She only wished he would tell Mrs Weasley that.

"Harry," George asked, standing in the doorway, "What's taking so long?" We're waiting for you."

Looking away from Hermione, Harry gave the trickster a small smile. "I'm sorry George, I was reading a letter, one I need to reply to straight away." Seeing the crestfallen look before it could be hidden, Harry added on, "How about I join you after lunch?"

George brightened a bit and nodded his head quickly, calling out for his brother to come in for lunch. Smiling, Harry turned around and headed up stairs. If he was quick enough, he could send the letter and be in time to join everyone for lunch.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

* * *

Rolanda liked it when the castle was empty for the summer, of course she loved it when it was full of laughter from the students, but after nine months with the loudness, the peace was wonderful. Humming a silly little tune, she walked into the empty staff room and made herself some tea. Sitting down in her usual spot, she pulled out the latest copy of _Witch Weekly_ and flipped through it until she settled on an article about the worlds hero, Harry Potter. So engrossed in the story of Harry's numerous conquests, the flying instructor didn't notice Minerva enter the room and sit down across from her with her own cup. Flipping the page for more horrid details, she let out a snort at the predicted date for Mr Potter's and Miss Weasley's wedding. Still reading, she missed Minerva getting up to open the window. However she didn't miss the snow white owl that landed on her shoulder. Dropping the magazine on the table, she carefully ran her hand down the owls back, smiling as the bright yellow eyes much like her own closed in pleasure.

"Hello dear. You have a letter for me?" She asked quietly.

Hedwig gave a soft hoot, holding out her leg for the woman to untie the letter.

"Thank you dear." She said, giving her one of the biscuits left out for the professors.

Taking the treat offered, Hedwig munched on it as the woman she perched on read what was written on the envelope with a chuckle.

_H. Harpie_

_From one Gryffindor Seeker_

Shaking her head, she pulled out the letter, having to squint at the messy black writing.

_Holly, _

_I figured after the third day passed that the 'Mistress wouldn't be coming after her. I believe we should meet up at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmede at twelve tomorrow to come up with our plan of attack. They deserve each other. If only the 'Mistress would see that. I have a vague idea on how to get them together, but it will need to involve some other members of the staff._

_See you there._

_Seeker._

Frowning slightly, the instructor quickly wrote out a short reply saying she'd be there and gave it to the owl. Giving the snow owl only more pat, she smiled. "Thank you girl." Turning back around, she finally noticed Minerva sitting across from her.

"Was that Potters owl?" She asked, lifting her cup.

"Hedwig yes."

"What did he want?"

Picking up her magazine again, she opened it to any random page, wanting to not draw to much attention from the woman across form her. "To meet up at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow."

Slowly, Minerva lowered her cup, looking at the woman intently. "Is there something you need to tell me Professor?" She asked seriously.

"No."

Rolanda knew the instant she spoke, she spoke to quickly. Glancing over her magazine, she knew Minerva knew it too, if her sudden stiffening was anything to go by.

"Is there something going on between you and him?"

For a moment neither spoke, but looked at each other. Rolanda dropped the magazine and chuckled. Soon she was laughing until she had tears in her eyes. Every time she calmed down, she would catch a look at Minerva's serious expression and it would set her off again. When she was calm enough to stand, she did, making sure not to look at the other woman and scooped up the fallen magazine and letter. "Minerva you crack me up." She said as passed the headmistress, intent on making it back to her rooms to continue laughing.


End file.
